


The Beauty Of Secrecy

by voltarrrrr



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Sad and Sweet, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr
Summary: Sarah gets caught, wanting to take a bath, by Magda. Things only get better from that point on.
Relationships: Sarah Chagal/Magda
Kudos: 7





	The Beauty Of Secrecy

"What do you think you're doing, Sarah?"

The addressed female let out a startled yelp as she winced at the sound of a certain someone's voice.

She turned around to spot no one else than her friend Magda standing in the doorway, looking at her with a raised brow.

"I'm taking a bath. Isn't that obvious?!"

"But your father-"

"Doesn't matter."

Magda let out a sigh and quietly closed the door before walking over to Sarah who just finished emptying the last bucket, containing hot water.

"But Chagal warned-" she tried again but was cut off by a disappointed glare coming from the other.

"What? Do you really think anything dangerous is going to happen if I just want to enjoy a simple bath?"

"Well... I mean-"

"The answer is no. And despite... I think it's worth taking this risk." Sarah grinned.

"For a bath." Magda repeated and her friend nodded eagerly while beginning to unbutton her nightgown.

"Exactly. And besides... you're here with me, aren't you?! I doubt you would let anything bad happen to me, right?"

Sarah sweetly smiled at the red haired female who seemed to be struggling with trying to decide for a side to settle for.

Seemingly defeated after all, she sighed deeply: "You're right I guess."

The brunette let out an excited giggle and finally let her gown fall to the ground, leaving her fully exposed.

Almost immediately, Magda felt heat rushing through her body, settling in her cheeks which started turning red when seeing her friend like this.

She knew she shouldn't stare but she couldn't help it as Sarah truly looked beautiful and didn't even seem to mind the attention.

In fact, Sarah enjoyed the attention even. It somehow made her feel special. It made her feel pretty and good about herself.

Elegantly, she climbed into the tub, settling in the hot water with a satisfied groan as she closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of the moment.

She knew quite well that Magda was silently watching her every move and it was nice somehow. Knowing to be the center of someone's full attention. Knowing to be visually appealing.

After a moment, Sarah opened her eyes again, glancing over to her with a cheeky grin. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her friend standing there so helplessly, not knowing what to do while being too invested in watching.

Suddenly, she had an idea which she very much grew fond of immediately.  
Deciding to take action, Sarah spoke up: "What's taking you so long?"

Magda, who got ripped out of her thoughts, glanced over to her with a confused look.

"Pardon?"

"The water won't be hot forever." the brunette hummed softly.

Magda's first reaction was to curiously stare at Sarah, then at the tub, then back at Sarah.  
She then quickly shook her head in an embarassed manner.

"N-no I--" She cleared her throat. "The tub is very small."

"So am I."

"But-"

"Oh come on!" Sarah whined. "Don't ruin the fun!"

She shot a pleading look at the maid, practically begging for her to join.

And Magda... well she couldn't say no to this. She couldn't say no to her.

She sighed.  
"If we're gonna get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

Excitement sparked up in Sarah's face as she giggled happily: "Deal."

A disappointed sound almost left her as Magda turned around to remove her clothes and then quickly made sure to get into the tub before Sarah managed to take a proper look at her friend.

Soon they were sitting in that small tub together, fondly smiling at each other.

Sarah was happy. That made Magda happy too.

"Satisfied?" the maid asked.

"Almost." Sarah replied sheepishly.

Slightly tilting her head to the side, Magda wondered: "I've done what you wanted. What else could you wish for?"

She didn't get a verbal reply.  
Something by far more special.

A kiss.

Oh so tender and sweet.  
Short. But filled with adoration.

"This." the brunette hummed softly as she slowly drew back again.

Magda was staring at her. Wide eyes. Red cheeks. She hadn't expected this. At all.

"I-" she tried to find words but failed. A warm feeling spread within her and she very quickly realised that she wanted it to happen again.

Carefully, Magda's hand searched for Sarah's beneath the water, holding it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

And for a long moment they just kept on smiling at each other.  
Genuine joy filling the quiet room as lovely scented smells of the soap blessed their surroundings.

Words weren't needed anymore as they understood each other well enough without them.

Space closed between them and soon soft lips were connected, sharing sweet kisses.

Such pure and loving moments were rare for both females and despite their longings, rush wasn't involved at all.

Carefully Sarah placed both her hands on Magda's shoulders as said wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist, pulling her closer.

Their wet skin touching caused the maid to let out a pleased sigh.  
Her friend by now was pretty much seated in her lap and their kisses deepened.

This was no pattern strange to them. They've done this before.  
Secret meetings in the night.  
Quiet kisses in the darkness.  
The feeling of not being alone for once.  
To have someone who cares.

This however, was new.  
Somehow everything felt more... sensual.

This time they were undressed, skin touching skin, surrounded by the warmth of the water. Candles were softly flickering around them. The sound of lips sucking on skin filled the room as Sarah had moved downwards, coating Magda's neck in sweet affection.

In a way it was funny how both knew that the next morning everything would be normal again and they'd pretend as if this had never happened. In a way it was sad.

They'd tell themselves there was no deeper meaning behind this.  
Purpose was the moment of enjoyment. Nothing more. Nothing less.  
Yes, that they would tell themselves.  
And they thought they would be alright. Because in the end, it always was.

It had to.


End file.
